History of Hobrazia
Hobrazia has a long history, going back millenia. WIP 'Early History (500 BCE - 99 CE)' Hobrazian history began about 500 BCE with the arrival of the first Deltarian refugees at what would later be called Astoria City in Stormereti. These early meetings between the Deltarians and the Hobratz, who were the natives of the area, were recorded as a joyous affair. For the Hobratz, the arrival of the Deltarians coincided with their festival of fertility and the then seemingly primitive Hobratz deemed the arrival of these travellers as a sign that great plenty would soon befall them, as there would be no other reason for their gods to have allowed more people to arrive on their land. For the Deltarians, who had travelled a great distance over the sea, the arrival and subsequent meeting with the Hobratz was a sign from their God Hoba that this was indeed their promised land that they left their home in search of. 'Hobratz and Deltarians' Indeed, for many a season following this initial meeting, the Hobratz and the Deltarians worked and lived well together, the Hobratz teaching the Deltarians about the land and the far improved farming techniques they had developed, whilst the Deltarians taught the Hobratz how to improve their limited technological ability, forging metal farming equipment and far improving the quality of irrigation and general cleanliness of the Hobratz villages. However, by 450 BCE, tensions had started to mount between the Hobratz and Deltarian leaderships. The Deltarians were an exploratory people, tending only to remain in one place for short periods of time, whereas their new Hobratz friends believed that the Great Spirits of the land provided this land for them and to leave it would bring with it great disaster, not only for those leaving but also to those who remained. And so, it was agreed, that as the Deltarians were not originally of Hobratz land that they would depart and allow themselves to explore the areas around them, whereas the Hobratz would remain in their home. 'Years apart' Over the years, the inward nature of the Hobratz eventually led to them losing all contact with the Deltarians, and it wasn’t until 100 BCE that the next existing historical documentation has been found, though some historians have argued that it would have been unlikely that the two peoples would have lost complete contact considering the seeming interdependency that had grown between the two cultures. This new meeting was, however, much more disastrous than the first. 'Land Wars' According to evidence, the first meeting of Hobratz and Deltarians in over 300 years was that of a mass slaughter. The Deltarians, now known as Zargunians, entered a Hobratz farming village on the edge of what is now the Mkhare of Stormereti. After a single call for surrender, which was refused, they marched into the village and executed all men over the age of ascension after which all women and children were forcibly removed from their homes and taken to the nearest Zargunian military outpost and used as slaves and concubines. Word soon reached the Hobratz tribes of this massacre and they responded as quickly as they could, though at the time the Hobratz were still mainly farmers and their ability to use weapons was far inferior to the well trained and efficient forces of the Zargunians. And so, the start of a bloody war that would last almost 200 years ensued (though it is designated a war, by all accounts most of the fighting was only in relatively small skirmishes. Only during a short 20 year period could it be compared with warfare as currently thought of in modern times). 'Ancient History (99 - 799 CE)' 'Zarganid Dynasty' The Land Wars lasted almost 200 years, though all out confrontation was only for about 20 years with the rest being mere border skirmishes. It did, however, cost massive numbers of lives on both sides, especially between those living on the borders between the two groups. It was decided that the only way to bring peace to the two sides, after so long a conflict, would be for both sides to be joined as one. However, after so long a conflict neither side would willingly surrender to the other. To bring about the formation of one group, and the joining of the territories, the two Royal Families of the time, the King Zargaanous of the Zargunian Empire and the Princess Eris of the Hobratz, decided that they would marry, creating the Zarganid Dynasty. So, on the 30 July 99 CE, the new Kingdom of Hobrazia was born, which was to last until 815 CE. 'The Muzals' In 50 BCE as the Hobratz moved North they encountered a primitive forest people known as the Tjalkites who inhabited the area today known as Muzal City. After a loss of contact for 150 years, the new Hobrazians returned to the North again and discovered the Muzal people, who were a mix of Hobratz and Tjalkitian. The Hobrazians worked them as serfs on the land, causing the Muzal peasants to rebel in 190 CE and successfully capture several large fiefs, after which they broke off from the Hobrazian state and formed a Duchy ruled by a warrior called Czardrovaalis. He created a well-organized army and expanded their lands south to what is today Mentiga. Upon his death, the throne passed to his wife Marolaj Finten who ruled until 243 CE. She willed her throne to her wily sister Borisa, disinheriting her children. This caused a short civil war in which the Hobrazians secretly supported Borisa in return for the lands of Mentiga which Czardrovaalis had conquered if she succeeded in the war. She did, and the lands were given. Borisa married the travelling warlord Joseph Ashpagur in 266 CE whose army had arrived in the Duchy from a country to the West. Her first child Friedrich ("Frederick") became the first Duke of the Ashpagur line. The Duchy of Muzalkaz merged into the Kingdom of Hobrazia in 427 CE as a autonomous member state under the leadership of Joseph III, and was given South Muzalkaz in 799 CE after the Muzalkaz armies crushed the Hobrazians at the Battle of Tnaka in a short unusual conflict in which a member state attacked an association which it was part of. 'Introduction of Hosianism' In 405, Hobrazia became one of the first nations to adopt Hosianism as a state religion. It established the Hobrazian Orthodox Church that still exists independently of the other Patriarchal churches, having become so in 533, after having rejected the Council of Auroria. Until the Zarganid kings adopted Hosianism as an official religion, Hobaism had been the religion of the realm, and Hosianism was persecuted. Hobrazia soon became one of the most important centres of early Hosianism, and its geographic proximity to Majatra made it a gateway for Hosian theology into Artania. The Church was strengthened in Hobrazia in the 5th century by the translation of the Annunciation into the Hobrazian language. Prior to the 5th century, although the Hobrazians had their own spoken language, it was not written, thus the Annunciation was written in Kalopian or Selucian. The Hobrazian alphabet was initially created for the task of translating the Hosian scriptures into Hobrazian. This ushered a new Golden Age and strengthened the Hobrazian national identity. 'Middle Ages (799 - 2035 CE)' The Battle of Tnaka, where the Duchy of Muzalkaz crushed the armies of the Kingdom of Hobrazia in 799, marked the end of the Zarganid Golden Age. The King at the time, Tzathe II Zargaanous, died in 810, succeeded by his son, Adarnase I, who was only 11. Many of the dissatisfied provincial governors rebelled against the ineffective central government, and in 815 the Duke of Muzalkaz Mihr II Ashpagur decided to take advantage of the situation and declared himself King of Muzalkaz. 'Kingdom of Muzalkaz and Kingdom of Stormereti' The country was eventually split in two independent kingdoms, the Kingdom of Muzalkaz or Western Hobrazia, with the capital at Muzal City, and the Kingdom of Stormereti or Eastern Hobrazia, with the capital at Astoria. These two kingdoms were joined by a host of several small principalities and duchies, such as the Principality of Brentaro, the Duchy of Kiduran, or the Duchy of Mshvidoba. The relations between the two kingdoms were usually cordial, although hostility and even outright warfare was not uncommon. 'Reunification and Vakhtanid Dynasty (1375-1739)' The first reunited Hobrazian monarchy was formed at the end of the 14th century when King Vakhtang the Great invaded the Duchy of Mshvidoba. Three years later, after the death of his uncle Svimeon III Ashpagur, King of Muzalkaz, Vakhtang inherited the Muzal throne. In 1375, Vakhtang annexed the Principality of Brentaro and the Duchy of Kiduran, thus becoming the first king of a united Hobrazia in both the east and west, and establishing the Vakhtanid Dynasty, which was to last until 1739. 'Mdivanid Dynasty' After the break-up of the Vakhtanid Dynasty, the Mdivanid Dynasty was immediately formed. Unfortunately, not much is known about it. It broke up in 2035. 'Modern History (2035' 'First Republic (2035-2342)' In 2035, the monarchy was finally abolished, introducing the first Republic of Hobrazia. *Participation in the Keymon-Likatonia Crisis (2260-2267) 'Imperial Republics (2342-3161)' 'First Imperial Republic of Hobrazia (2342-2417)' After the 2350 revolution, Darnussia watched out Hobrazia and declared Hobaism as their state religion. The opposition parties against the government led to a civil war in Darnussia, in which Hobrazia participated somewhat. It finished in 2360. After that, the Imperial Hobrazian Protectorate of Independent Darnussia was created in 2370. It ceased to exist 3 years later. 'Second Imperial Republic of Hobrazia (2417-2738)' Main article: Second Imperial Republic of Hobrazia The Second Imperial Republic of Hobrazia was the name of the Hobrazian nation from September 2417 untill 2738, initiated as a response to the return of the Hobrazian Peoples Party as well as a total recognition of the First Party of Hobrazia. With the Second Imperial Republic of Hobrazia bill the nation united behind the politicians and the legal bodies of Hobrazia. Consensus was spread across the nation that democracy had returned and that trust and greatness could only be suceeded in companionship and through a united Hobrazia. Hobrazia was yet again to take a role as a big player in international affairs and reestablish itself as a great power on Terra. The Emperor Elect Darren Neesam from the FPoH and Prime Minister Janet Ubling from the HPP united in establishing the Second Imperial Republic of Hobrazia and burried past enmity to enlighten and lifting the people and the republic up to a new level. In 2561, Hobrazia was involved in the War of Luthori Succession, which finished in 2566. The same year it finished, Darnussia and Hobrazia entered into a conflict which lasted some years. After all of this, they participated in the: * Luthori Civil War (2578-?) *Second Darnussian Civil War (2585-2599) 'Hobrazian Imperium (2738-3161)' Main article: Hobrazian Imperium 'Second Republic (3161-present)' *Free Republic of Hobrazia formed in 3161 *Republic of Hobrazia in 3186 *Artani Republic of Hobrazia in 3193 *Hobrazian People's Democratic Republic in 3222 *Hobrazian Republic in 3257 **Participation in Malivian-Gaduri War (3288-present) In 3267 Hobrazia was brought under a communist regime, while retaining its constitutional name as the "Hobrazian Republic". The first opposition parties emerged in 3305, and the communist government became open to dialogue. The elections of 3308 brought a constitutional majority to anti-communist parties, who immediately embarked on a program of "decommunization". During the first two years of transition Hobrazia was lead by a government of national unity, which included the communists, but tensions between the nationalist Hobrazian National Front and the other two governing parties led to the collapse of the coalition in 3310. Kingdom of Hobrazia (3847 - 3850 CE) * Accession of the HMP to power on Nov 3846. * Transition to Monarchy begun in early 3847. * The Kingdom ceased to exist in 3850. Lots of centuries later, Hobrazia became a capitalist nation, changing its name to "Capitalist State of Hobrazia". Category:Hobrazia Category:History